


memories

by junscult



Category: K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: seungyoun rolled his eyes, "you're so annoying sometimes." he said as he laughed, hangyul laughed along with him as he layed out the blanket.





	memories

"are we almost there yet?" hangyul asked for the tenth time within 5 minutes.

seungyoun laughed, "we are there now, actually." hangyul's eyes lit up as he looked out of the window.

his mouth was open in awe, "wow, it's so pretty. youn look at the stars!" hangyul said as he pointed at the pitch dark sky with stars, seungyoun hummed in response as he parked the car.

_it was their five year anniversary and seungyoun decided to surprise hangyul, by taking him stargazing._

"come on, babe." he said as he opened hangyul's door for him. seungyoun had prepared a basket with a few blankets, some food and candles for the night. hangyul grabbed seungyoun's hand and intertwined their fingers as they started walking to the hill.

"i'm so excited to go stargazing, i've never been stargazing." hangyul rambled.

seungyoung giggled, "i know baby, that's why i took you stargazing." hangyul looked seungyoun in the eyes and gave him a kiss. 

"you're honestly the best boyfriend."

seungyoun laughed, "i know." he said as he blew hangyul a kiss before he got hit by hangyul's fist in his waist.

* * *

"gyul, grab this please." seungyoun said, handing hangyul a blanket for them to lay on.

hangyul stayed still as he had the blanket in his hand, seungyoun straightened his back and looked at his boyfriend "hangyul." said boy hummed, "lay the blanket out!"

"you told me to grab it! i grabbed it! you didn't tell me to lay it on the floor." hangyul said.

seungyoun rolled his eyes, "you're so annoying sometimes." he said as he laughed, hangyul laughed along with him as he layed out the blanket.

* * *

"hmm, i think mine is the time we went karting and you were so sulky, that we played another game and i let you win on purpose so you'd cheer up." hangyul said as he recalled the memory from the past year, seungyoun gasped.

he crossed his arms, "i was not sulky! first of all, you won at karting because you were lucky and i won at air hockey because i'm good at air hockey unlike you!" he huffed.

"oh yeah sure, mr. i have to win every game or i get sulky." hangyul said in a mocking tone, which earned him a smack on the shoulder from seungyoun's fist.

the couple had landed on the topic of their favorite memories of the past year, which were a lot.

"what about the time we got stuck in that elevator in paris." seungyoun tried keeping in his laugh as he remembered that moment.

the boys had gone on vacation to paris and booked a very expensive hotel there, but that didn't mean their lift wasn't malfunctioning, is what hangyul liked to say.

"listen, it wasn't me but that elevator! it's not my fault we were stuck in that stupid elevator for six hours." he said as a pout formed on his lips.

seungyoun laughed, "that stupid elevator? you were the one who jumped and said 'oh babe, look! bet we're gonna get stuck in this elevator!' as you fucking jumped up and down." hangyul sighed.

"okay fine, maybe it was my fault, but it's the hotel's fault for not checking their elevators to see if the alarms work." he defended himself as seungyoun laughed at his silliness.

"sure babe, whatever makes you sleep at night." he said as he patted hangyul's hair, hangyul laughed too and rolled his eyes.

hangyul sighed as he leaned his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder, "what memories do you wanna make this year hm?" asked seungyoun.

"hmm, i don't know but i don't mind anything as long as it's with you."

"god, you're so cheesy." seungyoun replied laughed.

"i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
